Magic, Knights, and Fairy Tail! Oh my!
by Emmy805761
Summary: When Brae wakes up to find herself in a strange world with strange people. She has no idea what to do. At least until she meets strange people who are there for her. Fairy Tail. Will contain a couple OC's but these ships Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel andLevy, and a couple more. I'm new to writing and rating T because I don't what will happen later on. Please read/enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember is there was a really, bad storm. Rain sounded like bullets against the window, thunder boomed like a drum next to your ear, and the lighting kept coming and coming. The wind was so bad it blew my window open and I had to rush over to not let any rain in. But when the next to lighting bolt light up the sky. It all turned black. I can't remember anything after that.

Some how I ended up in a forest. I live no where near a forest! I rub my face with my hands trying to figure everything out. I need a plan. Closing my eyes I lean against a tree. I need to find civilization. I need to call my mom. I need to figure out where the hell I am.

That sounds like absolute crap.

Oh well. It's all I got. So, I begin to walk in a direction I hope will lead me to a camp site or town. Sure enough, after what seems hours, I see a town. Overjoyed, I run down to it hoping to find someone who can help me. Once, I get there I slow down and look around. This didn't look normal.

Everyone had types of clothes on that you just don't see in the real world. You see types of clothes like that in a cartoon or T.V. show. Also, there wasn't any cars or electric anything. Instead, there was carts being pulled by strange hogs and gas lamps.

I'm about to ask someone where I am when I hear a even more disturbing discussion,

"That Fairy Tail guild has done it again," A woman said shaking her head.

"They are always destroying things. I never want my son to become a magic user. Much better if he joined the knights. Very respectable if you ask me," Another said agreeing with her. Magic? Knights? Guilds? What the hell is going on here? Getting a grip of myself I jog up to the women.

"Excuse me," I say stopping them, "I'm afraid I got lost in the woods and I don't know where I am."

"You're in Magnolia, dear," One of them tells me.

"Why were you in the woods? You look horrible," The other says, her with a gaze full of concern.

"It's a really long story," I tell her sheepishly and look down at my clothes. From my adventure in the woods, I was muddy and scraped up. Not to mention I smell really bad.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asks me, glancing at her friend. Embarrassed, I shake my head no.

"You can come with me if you like then. I have an extra bedroom you can use for tonight if you wish," She offers with a smile. Now normally, you turn a stranger down. However, if your in my position it's your best option. Anyways, she looked to nice to be a serial killer. So I take the offer.

"Really that would be wonderful," I smile letting the tension fall off me.

"It's settled then," She seems happy to have me. She then turn to her friend, "I'm sorry Maggie, I have to cut our shopping trip short."

I half a expect the lady to be angry but she just smiles and nods, "No problem. You just take care of this young lady."

"Thank you. Goodbye!" She waves friend good bye and begins to lead me to her home, "What's your name? I'm Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Braelynn, but I like to go by Brae," I introduce myself remembering my manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Amelia says with grace and then stops, "Here we are!" She smiles happily and pushes the door open into her house, "Don't be shy," She tells me before entering.

However, I glance back at the city and the woods in the background. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I don't know how I'm going to get back home. But what I'm most confused about is this Fairy Tail guild, magic, and knights. I hope I'm not going crazy. Swallowing my fear though, I enter Amelia's house half ready for my adventure to come.

 **Hi! I'm not really good at writing and I don't write much fanfic. I thought it would be really fun to try out though. Please leave your thoughts as a review (I could really use it)! Also I don't own any of Fairy Tail except for Brae and Amelia so far. Thanks for reading. I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's house was really nice. It was very clean and polished, it looks like she takes pride in her home. However, there wasn't anything electric. No T.V, no light switch, it all seemed modern but not. They had running water but had to freeze their food with an ice box. It was very strange.

"I have a young son named, Luca and a husband named John. I hope you don't mind," Amelia calls from the kitchen but soon came back.

"Of course not. I'm very grateful your letting me stay the night as it is," I shake my head with a smile small.

"Well, if you follow me I can set up a bath for you and get you clean clothes," She leads me upstairs to a bathroom and turns the water on, "I'll be right back with some clothes and a towel," She left me alone for a moment. The bathroom looked strange. I just couldn't put my finger on it, however Amelia came back soon, "There soap on the side of the bath. Just call if you need anything."

"I will and thank you again," I smile and turn off the water.

"It's my pleasure," Amelia nods and shuts the door.

Taking of my sticky, tattered clothes I put them in the trash. I don't think I can wear them again. Anyways, in town I had gotten a couple weird looks. Slipping into the hot water I sigh in satisfaction. I let the warm water soak into my muscles before beginning to wash my body and hair. Finally done, I step out of the bath and dry off. Pulling on my new clothing I check my self out in the mirror.

The top was a crop top, stopping just after covering my breasts revealing my stomach. The sleeves went down to just my elbows. The shirt was purple with a lime green edge. There was an attachable hood, which I attached but kept it down for now. The hood was purple and the lining was the same lime green. The shorts were more like spandex stopping a little before my mid thigh. However, there was a half skirt you wore over them. You attached it to your side and it grew longer diagonally. The shorts were purple and the skirt started purple but faded to lime green. The socks were knee lengths (again purple with lime green trim). Amelia had even given me a pair of black ankle boots. How she knew my size, I have no idea.

Looking myself in the mirror, I know I would have never worn this back home. I do have to admit though, I look crazy good. Hoping, Amelia wouldn't mind me using her hair brush, I brush out the tangles. My dark brown hair reached my waist and was slightly wavy when dry. Right now it was very damp and slightly stiff though. However, with a shock I realize my eyes aren't brown anymore. They're purple! The same purple as my clothes. Confused and scared, I hang the towel to dry and make my way downstairs again. Amelia was in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner it seems. Looking up she spots me and soon has a wide grin on her face. I soon forget about my weird eyes.

"I knew those clothes would fit you. I used to wear them when I was younger," She looked me over, happy with the outcome, "The shoes fit fine?" She asks glancing down at them.

"Yes they do! They're perfect in fact," I nod then remember, "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure," She waves her hand and checks the clock, "My husband son should be home soon. Could you help me cook?"

"Of course!" I nod eager to help. Cooking with Amelia proved easy. She knew what to have me do and was patient with me. When dinner was almost done I heard the front door open.

"We're home!" A man's voice calls and soon a little boy around seven came running into the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Amelia calls back and bends down to hug her son. What was his name again? Luca, that's right. She stands up when her husband enters and goes to give him a kiss.

"Who's this?" He asks looking at me. He didn't seem unfriendly, he just seems curious about me. Not sure how to answer I look to Amelia.

"This is Braelynn, Brae for short. Turns out she was lost in the woods, she was in a pretty bad state. So, I offered to let her stay here," Amelia explains to him and he nods. He holds out a hand to me.

"It's a please to meet you Brae," He tells me warmly with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," I nod and smile back. They all seem like such a warm bunch.

"I'm Luca!" The little boy pipes up looking at a little curiously.

"Nice to meet you Luca," I smile at him and he smiles back.

Soon, we had all the food on the table and everyone seated down. We had made some dinner rolls, a salad, and a pot roast for dinner. It all smells really good. Once everyone had been served Amelia looks to me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Brae, but what happened to you? You said it was a long story when I asked you out on the street," She had a curious look on her face. I could see concern in her eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to these kind people.

"To be honest, I'm not sure my self. There was a terrible storm and I remember trying to close my window. But when lighting flashed I suddenly passed out. Next thing I know I'm lost in the woods. To be honest, I don't think this is my world. I overheard you talking about magic users, knights, and a Fairy Tail guild. That's what's really confusing me. Where I come from there's nothing like that," I try to explain everything the best I can. I'm still confused myself as it is. There was silence for a moments before her husband spoke up.

"Sounds like something that could happen. People here can use magic and I wouldn't be surprised if somehow a wizard was able to bring you from your world," He leans back in his chair looking at me, "I would suggest going to the Fairy Tail wizard guild. They could probably help you."

"What's a guild?" I ask them still confused by that.

"Hmm, I would describe them as a group of people that are all allied together. People usually send them jobs to carry out that they usually can't do by themselves. The one here is Fairy Tail and a wizard guild," Amelia offers and I nod.

"Thank you both for all the help. I think I'll go to them tomorrow then."

 ***Time skip, later that night***

Laying the bed that Amelia said I could use I go through the day again in my mind. I know for sure I'm not in my world anymore. There really is magic here. My eyes are now purple. I really need to find the Fairy Tail guild and have them help me. Otherwise, I'm about to a freak out. 

**Hi all! Thanks for reading chapter two. I would really love it if you would post a review with your thoughts and tips. I do not own anything Fairy Tail related. I only own Brae, Amelia, John, and Luca so far. I'll hopefully update tomorrow. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the struggle of waking up, I pull on my new clothes. The more I'm in them the more they make sense. The hood gives you privacy but you don't always have to have it on. The shirt isn't too tight and seems to move with your body. The spandex like short gave me more flexibility to move. The boots seemed to support my feet. The fabric feels tough and hard to rip. I can tell that these clothes aren't made to just look pretty.

I quickly go down stairs to find the family up and bustling about. The husband, who's name I figured out was John, was drinking some coffee and eating toast. He was also helping out with Luca who was still trying to get up. While, Amelia was putting some pancakes and syrup on the table.

"Good morning everyone!" I smile and greet them cheerily.

"Morning Brae," They all chorus back and I take my seat at the table. After serving myself I ask them.

"So, how do I get to the Fairy Tail guild?" I look at them both and John answers.

"I can take you there if you want," He offers and I think about it for a second. It would be nice to have the help but this is something I need to do on my own.

"That's okay, just some directions would be nice," I try to politely decline and he nods. After a few moments of writing he hands me a piece of paper.

"If you get lost just ask one of the townsfolk. They are all nice here," Amelia puts in with a smile and takes my dirty plate.

"Thank you both so much again," I thank them for what seemed to be the millionth time, "I'll pop in later to give you guys an update."

"Okay, be safe dear!" Amelia tells me before hugging me and I nod. Leaving the house I breathe in the fresh air. The air here seemed much more new and refreshing. Looking down at the piece of paper I soon find myself in front of the guild hall. It was huge. Swallowing my fear, I walk up the doors and open them.

The first word to describe everything was, chaos.

There had to be five fights going on, a lot of people were arguing, some of them were already drinking, and others were all shaking their heads at them. Shaking a little I make my way to the bar, where I see a pretty young woman with white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was talking to a girl with blonde hair and a younger girl with long blue hair. Noticing me the girl with white hair smiles.

"How can I help you?" She asks with a very sweet voice.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your master," I tell her trying not to look nervous or anything.

"Oh, certainly," She exits the bar and looks to the girls, "Follow me," She tells me and leads me upstairs. I can feel the two girls gaze on my backs, "I'm Mirajane by the way."

"Braelynn, but you can just call me Brae," I introduce myself to her, looking at everything.

She nods and smiles before knocking on a door, "Master, you have a visitor."

"Bring them in," A gruff but gentle voice says and Mirajane opens the door for me and then closes it behind me, "Who might you be?" He asks.

"My name is Braelynn but I go for Brae," I tell him sitting down in one of the chairs. On a roll I add, "I was told your guild could help me."

"Aye, we probably could," He nods adjusting some papers, "What can we do for you?"

After explaining everything that has happened, he looks lost in thought for a few moments. He soon answers though.

"We do know of portals transporting people from world to world," I can't help but smile. That means he must know how to get me back. Seeing my look though he adds, "However, I have no idea how you came to ours. Let alone get you back."

"I see," I sigh sadly. There goes my hope of going home. The Master however adds,

"You can join the Fairy Tail guild however. You can train, go on jobs, and maybe someday you'll find your way back home. We aren't much at times but we treat everyone like family here," He explains patting my hand with a sad look on his face.

I bite my lip thinking this all over. So I was stuck here. Well, I could go back to Amelia's house and ask them for more advice. I could run away and cry. Or I could somehow get stronger and find a way home. The last choice sounded like the best. Anyways, it might be fun to learn magic. Mentally, cringing I tell him, "Sir, I don't know any magic. I doubt I would be a help to the guild."

He just waves his hand, "We can teach you," He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me, "Look it over for a few moments and tell me which one you think would fit you best," He sits back in his chair with a smile and I look at the paper. There was a lot of magic it seems. None of them pop out to me, though. Finally losing it I break down. Sobbing, I put my face in my hands.

I'm useless. I can't use magic. I can't get home. I can't see my family. My friends. I don't know anything about this place. It's a not a dream, I realize. I'm not going crazy. This is all real and I can't handle this. I feel so alone and unsure of everything.

"I can't do this," I cry and the Master just watches me letting me get it all out. However, just after I say that, the door bursts open.

"Gramps! I heard someone new might be joining!" It sounds like a guy who was very excited and I knew he was talking about me. I sob even harder. How can I join if I can't choose a magic?

"Natsu, this really isn't the time," Master mutters but the boy, whose name I took it be Natsu, ignores him.

Kneeling next to me he ask me with a gentle a voice, "What's wrong?" I just shook my head really not sure what to say. Thankfully, the Master explains everything. He explain how I ended up in this world. How I had no where to go. How I couldn't pick a magic.

"Hey, there's no need to worry about it all. How about you join the guild, then my team, and I can help you figure everything out. We can help you pick a magic and train," Natsu offers, standing up. Looking up, I wipe away my tears.

He had a pink hair. Freaking pink hair. I almost felt like I was going to pass out. I keep myself from doing that though. He had dark eyes and a smile on his face. He seemed so confident about it all that I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," I manage out and wipe away the last of my tears.

The Master seemed happy but a little wary about this situation, "Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Master asks me pulling out a stamp and different color.

I blink, "Guild mark?"

"You get one once you join a guild. It proves you are in Fairy Tail. It doesn't wash away but in the chance of you leaving it can be erased," Master explains and I nod makes sense. I glance down at my outfit. I think I'll be wearing this for a while.

"How about lime green and on my stomach?" I offer and the Master nods agreeing. He puts the mark to the right but above my belly button and smiles.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," He says warmly and shakes my hand. Exiting the office Natsu grins at me,

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Braelynn but I go by Brae for short."

"Well welcome to the Guild, Brae. Don't worry. We'll figure everything out for you," He promises and stops when we get to the top of the stairs. Yelling out he announces, "HEY FAIRY TAIL! SAY HELLO TO BRAE. OUR NEWEST MEMBER!"

 **Hi! I hope you like this chapter too. It was really fun to write. If anyone has an idea for what magic Brae should use please write a review and tell me. I've been trying to find one I like but I can't find one. I would really love feedback. Anyways, I hope you are having a good day and come back to read more!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was an instant roar, which I took to be a cheer. With a crazy grin, Natsu drags me down to meet everyone. Soon enough everyone was patting me on the back and welcoming me to the guild. I lost track of who was who after a couple minute.

Finally, when everyone had calmed down Natsu introduced me to a small group of people. There were the two girls from before, a girl with red hair, and a boy with dark hair.

"Hey everyone! Meet Brae, if you guys are cool with it she's going to join our team," Natsu says cheerily.

"Who said you get to call the shots pyro?" The guy with dark hair growls back.

"You wanna go ice princess?" Natsu growls back putting a fist in the air. However before either can do anything the girl with red hair interrupts them.

"Both of you stop. We should learn more about Brae and not scare her," She pushes them down in their seats and pulls a chair over for me, "I'm Erza. This is Wendy, Lucy, and Gray."

"It's nice to meet you all," I smile at them all.

"Natsu said you wanted to join the team," Lucy comments curious.

"Well, it's a long story…" I trail off still a little nervous with everything.

"It's okay! We don't mind hearing it," Wendy encourages and I nod. They were all silent and listened attentively as I explain everything to them.

"I see why Natsu encouraged you to join us. We do go on many jobs and have a wide talent of magic," Erza says nodding and glances at Natsu, "Very smart on your part."

"I pay attention," Natsu shrugs and Gray rolls his eyes.

"Sure you do, flame breath," Gray says sarcastically and Natsu stands up.

"Was that a challenge stripper?" Natsue snarls and soon the two are off in a fight.

"Ignore them," Erza sighs shaking her head, "So you said you don't know what magic you want yet?"

I shake my head and a blue cat suddenly pops up from under the tables, "You look lighter than Lucy," It says with a evil grin on it's face. Now I've seen it all. A talking cat. All of the others thought this was normal apparently.

"What was that flea bag?" Lucy asks looming over the cat.

"Nothing!" He grins and goes over to Natsu. I look at them all.

"Did that just really happen?"

"Yup! Happy is an exceed just like Carla and Pantherlily," Wendy pipes up and points over to where two more cats were talking. Great. This is crazy.

"Happy is right though. You look lighter than most. I imagine you would want an easy bearing magic. Re-quip magic and a couple other types wouldn't suit you," Erza comments studying me and the two other girls do the same.

"Where I come from magic is just a joke. There's no such thing. Just a bunch of cheap tricks," I mutter, almost not believing this all.

"Really?" Says Gray, him and Natsu finally done fighting.

"Well that's weird," Natsu adds wrinkling his nose.

"Don't you think I find all this weird?" I gesture to basically the whole guild hall.

"Trust me, it becomes normal after a while," Lucy says with a knowing smile of her face.

"I think I'll go pick out a job and Brae can accompany us then," Erza suggests and walks over to a board saying "REQUEST BOARD." I guess that's where they get all their jobs.

Looking down at my guild mark as the rest begin to argue, I'm not sure what to think anymore. I doubt this is a dream anymore. I doubt I'm going crazy. This is real. These people are real. This guild is real.

I can die in my world sure but I can die here too. This isn't a joke. If I die here I don't get to see my mom and siblings ever again. I can get hurt here. Everything here is so real, I can feel the energy it seems. Most people want to go on crazy adventures, save the world, and go home when this happens in books.

But, I feel like throwing up to be honest.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you again who have reviewed and actually read all of this. It means a lot. Cx Anyways, I decided to wait a little more before finally choosing a magic for Brae to learn. If you have any idea or places for me to look please write a review! I would also really tips just in general. Sorry if there a lot of errors I didn't have much to edit. Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail at all. I own Brae, Amelia, Luca, and John. I really hope you all enjoy and have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Erza had chosen a job to go track down a rowdy gang and turn them into the knights. Turns out the knights are a lot like police in the real world. There's two classes. The knights and then the Rune Knights. The Rune Knights are more skilled and practice the magical arts.

So, I popped into Amelia's house and gave them the run down. Even though they didn't quite approve of Fairy Tail, they were happy. They also gave me the option of being able to live with them until I could get onto my feet. I feel like I would be more indebted to them if I agreed, but they said just to think about it.

So, here I am. With a small bag of essentials that Amelia had packed last minute, with a bunch of crazy people on the train, to go basically beat up a bunch of bad guys. Most people feel excited or ready to face their foes, but trust me when it happens you want to curl up in a ball and binge eat. There's no such thing as Netflix here, either.

"This reward should split up nicely," Erza comments looking back the job flyer, "We each get a fair amount and Brae can even get some money."

"Oh, I really couldn't," I protest but Lucy drowns out my no's.

"We want to Brae. We all understand how it feels to be in a hard spot. Let us help you," She encourages and I nod meekly. Meanwhile, Natsu was barfing his guts out the window.

"Is he always like this?" I ask them, watching poor Natsu.

"Always stupid pyro," Sighs Gray with a roll of his eyes and Natsu didn't even have the energy to fight back.

"It's a dragon slayer thing," Wendy adds sitting with her exceed Carla. I only met Carla a few minutes ago but I can already tell she would scratch my eyes out if I didn't behave.

"I was wondering what that is…" I trail off. Surely, there aren't dragons… Are there?

"Natsu was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel. He taught him all of his magic. It's a lost magic only taught from dragons. It's also the only magic powerful enough to slay a dragon," Happy explains, comforting his sick friend.

All I could do was stare.

"Same goes for Wendy," Carla adds in, "She was raised by the sky dragon Grandeeny."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"That's insane," I mutter glancing at the two dragon slayers, "I'm not sure I can handle this."

"Sure you can," Erza encourages, "We've all had the times where we felt like we couldn't do something. Look at us. We'll help you get through this." I smile meekly not really feeling encouraged.

They all just seem so confident and sure of everything. Even Happy and Carla. They all seem to know what do and how to do it. They all seem to be prepared for the worst. They all seem so strong. I feel so weak. I feel like a lost child. I feel so alone. Even though I have new friends surrounding me, it's still so hard to take it in.

Taking a deep breath, I realize I need to suck it up. Focusing on how weak I am or how alone I am won't help me. If I'm going to make it here and get back home, I need to focus on getting stronger. I need to focus on my new friends. Even though I just met then a few hours ago, I already feel like I can trust them with my life.

Is that wrong?

 **Heyo! Thanks for reading Chapter Five. Sorry it's so short. It's more of a filler, than anything. I'm having a minor case of writers block. Plus, I keep writing these chapters at one am. Not the best writing schedule. Anyways, still looking for ideas about a magic for Brae. I think I may have one but I would love to hear all of your ideas. Make sure to leave a review on your way out. I hope you all have a lovely day and life. (; Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Fairy Tail. I only own Brae, Amelia, Luca, and John.**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after a three hour train ride (which seemed more like nine) we finally made it to our destination. Natsu was regaining his health and could walk straight. So with Erza in the lead we made it to our employer. The Mayor.

According to him our job was simple. Find the gang, beat them senseless, and take them to the knights. I don't think he realizes how hard it can be to find a gang. Let alone we don't anything about them. We don't know how many members they have or how they fight. He didn't even tell us where the knights are.

"Can that man be any more idiotic?" Carla asks with disgust in her voice as we leave his office.

"I don't think this guy can run a town," I agree and Lucy nods. Erza seems to be thinking really hard and just ignores us for now. Natsu and Gray are lagging behind seething with hatred for each other. Even thought they fight a lot, it seems they are really close. I didn't dare mention that to them though.

"Natsu, Wendy!" Erza suddenly barks out and Natsu is by her side in a flash.

"What's up?" Natsu asks as innocently as a puppy.

"If we go to the gangs recent attack do you think you could track their scent?" She asks the two dragon slayers, ignoring him. _Track their scent?_

Seeing my confused look Gray leans over and whispers, "Dragon slayers take on the abilities of their dragons. If you look you'll see they have sharper canines. They also can see, hear, and smell better than any normal human. Natsu's practically Erza's dog," He says the last part with a laugh.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu growls suddenly near us. While I shy away, Gray rises to the challenge. However before the two of them can do anything Lucy pushes them apart.

"Can you two at least remember we are on a job?" Lucy glares at them both which scared me more than Natsu or Erza at the moment.

"Of course we can Erza," Wendy nods with a look at Natsu and he agrees,

"Ya, we can! I'm all fired up now!" He put his fist in the air with an excited look in his eye.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the gang's hideout. I get the feeling they weren't smart because it was at an abandoned warehouse. Go figure.

"Carla and I can sneak in and get the info," Happy volunteers, his and Carla's wings out and ready to fly.

"Okay," Erza nods, "Be careful you too."

As they fly in I can't help but notice how calm everyone his. I'm shaking like crazy, "How often do you guys do this?" I ask them keeping my voice steady.

Gray shrugs, "It's how we work. We're used to it."

After ten minutes of silence Happy and Carla return.

"There's about twenty of them but none of them seem to bright," Carla informs us landing next to Wendy.

"Okay, here's the plan. I want us to split up and group them into smaller groups. Brae, you stay by the door in case we need backup," Erza tells us, with authority, and we all nod. At least I don't have to do any fighting. Natsu grins like a maniac.

"I'm all fired up now!" He yells and with that breaks down the door. I stay by the doors while everyone goes off to fight. All I could do was stare. For the first time I get to see magic in real life. Natsu was controlling and even breathing fire. Wendy seemed to do the same but with air. Gray was controlling ice, making it take forms. Lucy was summoning strange creatures. Erza was changing armor in a flash. It was incredible and seemed to take only minutes. Soon, all of the gang members were tied up or knocked out.

"They were too easy," Gray comments tying one of them up and Erza nods.

"A very weak gang."

"Told you they weren't very bright."

Once we finally had them all, we took them back to the Mayor. However, he said we had to deliver them to the Knights before we got our pay. With everyone oozing annoyance we took them to the Knights. Making sure they were secure, we went back to the Mayor, hoping it was the last time.

We met him in his study and while everyone else was reporting back to him and sorting out the money, I decided to look at his books. They were so different then what you would find in my world's books. There was magical history, the art of magic, guilds, money, history of Fiore. But one book caught my eye. _The Art of Performing Magic._ Checking to make sure no one was watching I pull the book out and flip through it.

It told you everything. It told you the history, how it worked, how to perform it. The best part was, it wasn't one kind of magic. It seemed to be all of them. Knowing I shouldn't be touching this man's stuff I try to put it back but something holds me back. What if this is the magic for me? What if this is what I've been searching for? What if this is my answer? So, against my better judgment I put the book in my bag.

* * *

 **Hey there lovely reader. I know this chapter wasn't the best probably. I've been having some writers block. I couldn't choose one type of magic so I decided to try to make my own. If you guys have a spell you think would work please tell me it. The magic department for me isn't working to well. . Anyways, don't forget to write review on your way out and thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fairy Tail related. I only own Brae, Amelia, Luca, and John.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you reading, Brae?" Lucy asks scooting closer to look at the book.

"A book I took from the Mayor's office," I tell her distractedly absorbed by the book.

"What?!" Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla all yell at the same time.

"Hmm?" I glance up from book confused.

"You stole that from the Mayor?"

"Ya, so what? It's about magic and I need to learn as fast as I can," I go back to my book and they all just shake their heads, with a small smile.

When we arrived back in Magnolia, I stop them all before we go back to guild.

"I was wondering… Do you think you guys could teach me how to fight? Not just with magic but physically too?" I ask, looking at them with my best puppy dog eyes, and Natsu just laughs.

"Of course Brae. You're part of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild ever. We'll teach you everything," He grins and the others agree. Walking back with them felt good. I felt like I might finally be starting to feel okay. I finally might have a home here.

* * *

 ***Six months later***

"Holy arrows! Seven Stars!" I yell back flipping away from my attacker and she suddenly is impaled with a dozen paralyzing arrows. The Seven Stars circle her each doing their own damage. They each contained a different element. Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Lighting, Poison, and Space.

"Took you a while," Gray says with a smirk his attacker already tied up.

"Well not all of us go for the weaker prey," I stick out my tongue at him and he just laughs, tossing me some rope.

I tie the girl up and put her in the wagon with the rest of the escaped convicts. Getting in front with Gray and Juvia we start back to the town.

"It's a shame that the other's couldn't come along," I sigh and stretch.

My life has started to get pretty normal. I'm renting out the room at Amelia's house and they're like my second family. Luca is a really fun kid and I think of him as my little brother. Amelia's been really nice too, taking me out for shopping trips and getting me more personal items.

Fairy Tail has been amazing. While they seem crazy, they all mean well. I've gotten to know Mira better and her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. The Thunder Legion are all pretty intense and honestly, I think Evergreen really likes Elfman. Cana has a liver of iron and can drink four barrels before noon without passing out. I could probably go on for hours talking about everyone.

I haven't really joined a team though… I wouldn't say I'm an official member of Team Natsu. Sure I go on a lot of jobs with them but sometimes I'll go on some with Team Shadowgear or Cana. I've even teamed up Elfman and Lisanna before. Not to mention teaming up with Gajeel. However, he destroyed half the train and we had to pay for it out of our reward. It's just I don't want to give up the opportunities of finding my way back home.

"Brae, are you okay?" Juvia asks interrupting my monologue and I just smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the past six months."

"They have been pretty crazy and you've gotten pretty strong."

"I guess I have…" I murmur and look away. I think Gray and Juvia knew to drop it at that.

Dropping off the people we caught, we took the train back to Magnolia. Gray would always deny it but you could totally see he loved Juvia. It was nice how open Juvia was with him and basically everyone. She isn't afraid to say that she loves him, no matter what.

* * *

"We're back!" I greet everyone as I push open the doors and everyone waves back cheerily but everything seemed a little… Off.

"Hey Mira!" I smile happily and sit down at the bar.

"Hello Brae," Mirajane greets me but then with a worried look on her face asks, "You haven't seen Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, or Erza today have you?"

"No, I thought they were on a job."

"Yes well they were. They were supposed to be back this morning. We just shook it off but then Cana consulted her cards," Mira paused and I look over to see Cana concentrating of her fortune telling cards, "She thinks something bad has happened. So I called the employer. Apparently they never showed up for the job a couple days ago."

"I'll go look for them," I determine standing up but Mira shakes her head.

"Master doesn't want us to worry about them. He says they'll be fine."

"Oh well. He can suck it up. I'm going to go look for them," I say not going to be swayed.

They are my friends and without them I wouldn't have discovered my magic and gotten strong. I wouldn't be able to fight. I wouldn't have tons of great memories with them. I wouldn't have Fairy Tail without them. Anyways, they would do the same for me.

"Hey Gray, Levy!" I call and walk over to them.

"What's up Brae?" Levy smile nice as usual. But I can tell she's worried about them too.

"I'm going to look for the others. You guys want to come?"

* * *

Half an hour later Levy, Gray, Juvia, and for some reason Gajeel and Pantherlily, are all at where the others should have been. Only now it's all ash, rubble, and in flames.

"Oh shit…" I mutter staring at the scene.

I feel like falling down and crying. What happened?! What happened to the town that used to be here? What happened to my friends? Noticing a note nailed into a building, I walk over to it.

 _Their light will be crushed and mind turned evil. Can the fairies fight against their own?_

* * *

 **So what do you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if I want to go with the idea of the others being kidnapped but I think I might. If you want some filler chapters with all the ship tell me and I will write them! So, make sure to leave a review please on your way out. Thanks so much for reading you lovely soul. c:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail. I only own Brae, Amelia, Luca, and John.**


	8. Chapter 8

***3 days before***

"Well we're here!" Lucy says cheerfully finally glad to be off of the train.

"Where are we supposed to go again?" Wendy asks holding Carla, looking around.

"The warehouse at the end of Pine street. It's not very far," Erza tells them and leads them there. The job was supposed to helping a man with his warehouse.

Natsu, feeling better, pushes the door open and walks in, "Hello? We're the Fairy Tail wizards!"

Erza sensing an evil presence and strong magical energy stops after walking in a few feet, "Natsu wait…," and sure enough the door slams shut and the lights turn on. Above in the rafters and on boxes are dark guild wizards each with a sinister grin on their face.

"Well it didn't take you long to notice us. Did it Titania?" A man from the shadows walks out with a vile look on his face. He had short black hair and dark red eyes. His lips were pulled into a cruel smile and he had many scars.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks slowly pulling her whip out nervously.

"It's always the same," A woman says with a bored voice, coming out of the shadows on the other side. Her hair was long and beautiful. It seemed to be a shimmering, platinum blonde and her dark eyes were cruel.

"Who are you?" A boy about Wendy's age jumps down from the rafters. He had spiky orange hair and two different colored eyes. One eye was white and the other brown. He looked very mischievous.

"What do you want?" Another girl pipes up from her perch on a box. Her brown hair was in a pixie cut and had blue yes.

"Why are you doing this?" A pair of voices behind them adds and they swirl around to see a set of twins. A girl and a boy. They each had black hair and gray eyes.

"Now, now, it's not nice play with them you know," The first man says with a fake scolding voice and that's when all hell broke loose.

 ***Present time***

Natsu groans, slowly blinking his eyes open. His whole body was sore and aching. Trying to rub his face he suddenly realizes his hands are chained together above him. Struggling to pull them out, he feels the metal cut into his skin. Hearing footsteps, looking up he sees the man from before, standing outside his cell.

"Good you're awake. Now we can finally have a proper chat."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"All in due time. For now I'm Rassler."

With a shock of realization Natsu realizes he's alone, "Where's Lucy?! And the others!?"

"I see… Your first reaction is to save the girl Lucy Heartfilia. Well, then this makes it very easier," Rassler starts to walk away before looking at Natsu, "And don't worry about her. She's receiving out best hospitality as we speak."

"Don't you dare touch her! You bastards!" He threatens pulling harder against his chains. Please. In the distance if he concentrated he would hear her begging pleas.

* * *

"Please! Stop, it hurts!" Lucy begs huddling in the corner, sobbing.

"You need to learn discipline first," The man growls attacking her again his magic.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out, wishing he was here. She was totally helpless. She didn't have her whip or her keys. She could barely move, her ankle broken. The man was going to strike again but Rassler enters her cell holding up a hand.

"How are you doing Lucy Heartfilia?" He asks standing over her.

"Please stop," She moans looking up at him.

"I can make it stop but you have to do something for me in return."

"What?"

"Give your mind to the darkness and lose your will. Serve us."

"Never!"

"I guess we have to beat it into you then," Rassler sighs and with that the torture continued.

* * *

Wendy was trying to scream and yell but the gag kept her from doing so. She was tied to a chair and a light kept circling her.

"Fairy Tail is evil," A man says and someone held her head to make sure she watched the light, "They killed your dear Carla. They are dangerous and can't be allowed to continue."

The gag is taken out of her mouth, "No they're not! They're my family and the best people ever," Was her first response.

However, the gag is shoved back in her mouth and the process continues.

As time goes on she soon finds her self slipping…

* * *

Carla and Happy were chained also but no one wanted much to do with them.

"Once we have the others all in our control, they can decide what to do with their pets," Rassler tells the gaurds and the exceeds look at each other in terror.

"Leave our friends alone!" Happy yells but they just ignore him. After all, they don't need a pair of flying cats.

* * *

What they do need however is Erza Scarlet. One of the strongest wizards.

"We obviously can't beat into her or brainwash her," Rasslers comments looking at the chained Erza, "Use your magic, Drenin."

A wizard named Drenin stepped forth. If any magic that once could control a human existed, it was long lost. So Drenin uses influence magic. If there was anything he could use in her mind to make her turn against Fairy Tail, he would use it. Or if there was a memory he could alter he could make it where she would hate Fairy Tail, he would.

Sure enough, he found something.

On his way out Rassler pauses to tell Drenin, "Make sure to stop by Natsu Dragneel's cage and do the same for him."

 _Are you ready to fall fairies?_

* * *

 ** _So...?_ What do you all think? Was it good? A litle over played? Bad in general? I would love to have a review if you could post one. Also, while I was writing this chapter the song that was inspiring was "Still Here" by Digital Daggers the Nightcore edit. So go check it out if you want! Thanks so much for reading and please stop by. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only Brae, Amelia, Luca, and John!**


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to save them!" I grip my hair freaking out, looking in all directions for a magical answer, "They could be torturing them! Or, or, or, they could be already be dead!" I cry out not sure what to do at all. However, before I can do anything else some holds me from behind.

"Brae! We need to think about this. Slow down. I'm sure they're fine. They have Natsu and Erza with them," I can tell by the voice it's Gray and I let my self fall to the ground as my legs suddenly stop working. Feeling something wet, I look down at my hand and see tears.

"Crap," I mutter wiping my tears away. I haven't cried since I first came here and I hadn't planned on it.

"It's going to be okay," Levy murmurs sitting next to me, with tears in her eyes also.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't want this to be true," I try to smile but that seemed impossible right now.

"Juvia can you put out the fires?" I hear Gray ask and using her water magic she begins to put out the fires.

"We should report back to Gramps," I hear Gajeel mutter obviously trying to not have Levy or I hear.

In the six months I've been training I've gotten strong and never once have I freezed up like this. I always stayed calm or would make a joke. But now, I feel like the same way I did when I first got here. I feel so alone and distant.

However, watching Juvia put out the remains of the fire I realize something. I'm not alone and I'm not lost. I have so many friends right next to me. Not to mention, that I have Fairy Tail. Wonderful amazing Fairy Tail. With them by my side I can do anything.

Standing up I look at them all, "I'm not going to break down. We are going to save them. They would do the same for us," I clench my fist looking at the ruins. Who would do this to a town?! Innocent people lived here. Of God… Who knows how many people died.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, before I start to pace. Everyone was silent as they watch no one moving. You could only hear the breath of the forest behind us. Stopping I look at them all. Juvia was holding Grays arm, while Gajeel and Levy stood very close to each other. I lock my eyes on Pantherlily.

"Pantherlily, I want you to go fly back to the guild and tell everyone what's happened. The rest of us should look for survivors," I finally tell them idea I've been mulling over. Surprisingly, they all nod.

While Lily flies away we decide on splitting up. Juvia and Gray then Gajeel and Levy. I would be going solo. I know it's dangerous but we need to cover more ground. While the other's begin to look through the town, I head to the forest. How this country has so many forests I'll never know.

I breathe in the air and try to hear anything. It's dead quiet. No doubt the animals were scared off by the fire. I walk down the trail, looking for any signs of people. It's no good to try to tack them, the fleeing animals have confused everything. I don't have the same nose as Natsu or Wendy. I grip my arm suddenly feeling sick. Oh God... I have to find them. Losing my patience I yell out.

"Is anyone out there!?" Nothing as soon as I'm about to turn around suddenly someone grabs me by the waist and covers my mouth. They pull me behind a tree with an iron grip. I try to bite them or kick them or break their grip somehow but they were seriously strong.

"Please stop. They can't know we're here," They whisper in my ear and I pause now scared.

What the hell is going on?!

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late and so short! I've been dealing with going back to school registration. (Please tell I'm not the only one!) Anyways, I've also had some minor writers block... Okayyy, maybe not minor but it sucks. But I'm back! I hope you all like this story so far and will read more. Don't forget to review on your way out and thanks so much loves!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own Brae, Amelia, Luca, John, Rassler, and some new character you will meet.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rassler sat in his "throne", as he liked to call it. He enjoys the power of ruling others and wants to rule his own kingdom someday. For now though he will still with this bunch of idiots. Looking down at the group in front of him he smirks. Most people underestimate these five but they are incredibly strong.

The Marden twins, Lina and Norio, both unique in their own way. They hold a strange bond for each other making them impossible to beat. Their magic is most unique. They both use blood magic. They can control another person using blood, or use their own blood to create shapes.

Dani is very useful too. She uses camouflage and spark magic. She cut her hair at a young age thus allowing her to easily blend in with a background or copy a person's image. Her spark magic is much like a bomb and has easily made towns into rubble.

Tenlar despite his young age was a great asset to the team. Using shadow magic, he could influence a person's visions and make their fears come to life. He can have them be stuck in a limbo mentally or feel intense pain. He was wonderful for torture. Rassler smirked at the thought.

Amber though, took the cake. She was bewitching and easily captured men's and women's gazes. Being able to use re-quip magic, ice magic, take over magic, and arc of time magic was very useful. It also easily made her the strongest member.

They each made up the strongest team of the dark guild Black Mark.

"I want you each to watch over the newest members of our guild. You must make sure that they won't be swayed and can easily beat Fairy Tail," Rassler spoke, his voice ice cold. The others looked at each and smirked.

"Easy," Tenlar grinned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Bring them in," Rassler orders to two gaurds by the doors and after a minute of waiting the new members come in.

None of them would have been recognized by Fairy Tail. Natsu no longer wore a happy smile and looked huggable. His glare was terrifying and he had an aloofness. Lucy, had cut her hair intensely short and wore all black. She had no sparkle in her eyes. Wendy didn't hold a sweet look. She looked like she would murder someone. While Erza Scarlet had the darkest appearance of them all. Her whole aura radiated darkness and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"So, who do we kill first?" Natsu asks with an evil tone looking at Rassler, his eyes filled with bloodshed.

Rassley gave his cruel smile, "Now, now. We must wait awhile, the Fairies still must make their move."

The twins were like one staying close together watching these new people. Dani began practicing being able to copy other's forms while Lucy yawns, looking bored, as she walks along the edges of the room. Erza was studying everyone and before Wendy could react Tenlar was by her side.

"Hey there," Tenlar grinned with a wink.

"Go bother some airhead," Wendy rolled her eyes turning away from him. But that didn't sway him.

"Aw come on," He moved in front of her with puppy eyes, "You'll love me if you know me." At this Wendy snorted.

"Sure."

"It's true."

"Good luck with that."

While those two continued in a playful banter Lucy and Natsu were off in a corner talking.

"You think we can trust them?" Lucy asks looking at their new comrades.

"Of course," Natsu smirked, "They want same thing as us. To see Fairy Tail fall. Just stay on your toes," He growls slightly looking down her. With their new feelings and personalities they turn to each other.

"Let's burn Fairy Tail to the ground," Lucy smirks standing on her tiptoes to kiss him and Natsu returns the favor. Passionately.

Amber turned her gaze from the two lovers, back to Rassler, "Are you sure about this?" She asks him, standing by his side.

"Of course. Anyways, I have you and the others to watch over them."

"I won't let anything happen to our new weapons."

"Good."

* * *

Locked away in dungeon deep underground, Happy and Carla shivered. Their was matted, covered in dirt and blood, and their faces full of fear.

"Wendy," Carla moans and Happy just hugs her listening for Natsu.

 _Natsu will save us…_

* * *

 **So...? What do you think? I found it kinda of hard to describe Team Natsu's new personalities. I knew I wanted Erza to be kinda of like Edolas Erza but scarier. Wendy not so bashful and more mean. Lucy kinda of like Edolas Lucy again but not as loud and crueler. Then Natsu like "I'm going to rip you to shreds then grin" feel to him. I also introduced the strongest members of Black Mark, I hope you like them! If you have any tips I would loooove them. So don't forget to review and I hope you continue reading. Thanks loves!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own Brae, Amelia, Luca, John, Rassler, Lina, Norio, Tenlar, Dani, and Amber.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fear started to creep into my heart and I felt it beat faster. Surely, my captor could hear it? I felt like it was going to pop. They hold me tighter and I listen with all might. Sure enough I heard footsteps, a sniff, then they soon fade away.

My captor turned me around and to learn the were a man. Or maybe boy. They looked around my age, 18. It was one of the awkward stages when you could only guess. It was hard to tell anything else about them since his face was covered by the shadows.

"Let go of me!" I struggle against his grip but it was like iron. He just studies me, his eyes seemed to be searching my soul, "Who are you?" I hiss, glaring at him.

This seems to shake him out of his thoughts, "I'm Ryke."

"Let me go!" I growl about to bite his arm but he lets go.

I want to run away but who was that? Did he save me from someone? Or something?

"What was that?" I ask deciding that should be my first question.

"That was Amber. A wizard of the dark guild Black Mark."

"Black Mark?"

"Black Mark is a dark guild and they destroyed my village."

"Are there any more survivors?" I ask him in urgency now. Maybe one of them could us more than he can. However, Ryker shook his head sadly and I look away. I'm not the best with touchy feels for other people. I handle mine fine but I never know what to say for other people.

"They took my friends… So I understand," I pause for a moment the wind combing through my hair, "Can you help us?"

"I was actually going to wait here for a while to see if they came back. Yes," He nods and I can tell there is more to his reasons, though I leave them be for now. I probably shouldn't just pick up a stranger I find in the woods… But we need to find Natsu and the others. He's the best bet we have right now.

"My other friends are back at the town. I'll take you to them," I tell him and lead the way. The sun was fully down now and the cold of night was starting to creep into the air. Everything seemed darker and scarier. I never have been one for the dark. When Ryke speaks, I nearly jump out of my skin.

"I never got your name."

"Oh! I'm Brae, I'm a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Aren't they the one's who keep destroying things."

"Aye that's us…" I trail off not sure what to say but luckily I spot everyone.

"Who's that?" Gray mutters looking at us.

"Hey guys! I found someone who can help us."

"I'm Ryke."

"Who are you though?"

"I'm the only suvivor of the town and I can help."

"What can you do?"

Everybody was asking so many questions my head was beginning to ache. I was about to yell for everyone to shut up when Ryke's answer suddenly cuts off. Before I know it he's holding me, turning his back to the woods.

"Damn. I missed," A voice says and I freeze. What?

"You hit the boy."

"Yes but I was going for the girl."

I look up at Ryke and his face was un readable. Why did he save me? He just met me. Someone just attacked us. Is it Black Mark? This is all happening to fast! I don't know what to do! Don't the bad guys usually wait? What's going on? I can't do this. I try to lift my arm but it won't work. I'm frozen with fear.

Looking over the others, I can tell they are frozen too but with something else. Ryke gently sets me down on the ground. Looking up I see a strange group of people. Which includes Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy.

Only… They have murder in their eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is so and so short. I wrote this in a really big rush because I was on vacation in the littler middle of nowhere. Some vacation... Anyways, I wrote this up super quick and I hope you enjoy. I suck at dialogue so I'm also sorry about that. If you have any tips or questions please review and also just review in general. You guys all rock and I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I though Rassler said we were going to wait," Dani say studying her nails.

"Yes, but he got bored, and so was I," Tenlar grins looking down at our group.

"You're always bored," Wendy rolls her eyes. In the short time new Team Natsu had been with these people, they already treated them like family. Their old personalities showing a little. Not much but a little.

That would be their saving grace.

"Wendy! Lucy!" I yell out trying to stand up, over joyed. My brain wasn't understanding that they were here to kill us. Ryke grabs me as I struggle to run to them. I thought they would be injured or dead but here they are. Right in front of me.

"Disgusting," Wendy growls, turning away from me. Erza stared so intently at me I felt like I was frozen again.

"What…?" I look at the others, not struggling anymore. Levy looked horrified but the others had a hard determined look on their face. I was missing something.

"They're brainwashed," Ryke murmurs in my ear.

"No…" I look at them horror, my joy slowly disappearing. I looked at the strange people with them. This is them. Black Mark. They took our friends and brainwashed them. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.

I can break down, right here and now. I can cry and let my friends fight. I can give up and die. I can let the sadness and the pain and the horror take over me. Or I can stand up on my own. I can breathe. I can fight for my friends. I already know what they would do for me. They would save me and everyone else. I have to do the same for them.

Opening my eyes I look at them. The Black Mark members didn't look tough… The girl was tiny and the boy didn't seem much less than a playful kid. Those twins only looked bored, as if they could be doing better things. However, when your in this world, you learn not to underestimate anyone.

"We've got to save them," I growl looking at Gray, as Ryke stands by my side now sensing I'm calm.

"I know… But they are tough and we don't know anything the other guys," He mutters looking at me.

"They are part of the dark guild, Black Mark. They destroyed the place," I tell him quickly but quietly.

He nods, "I haven't heard of them but we should take them seriously."

"How is this going to work?" Levy pops in understanding the odds of us against them. If only Fairy Tail was here…

No one dared answer that question. So it hung the air. The painful and truthful words. How are we going to fight Black Mark and save our friends? There's six of us and eight of them.

This was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

 **Well this is my shortest chapter so far. It's been tough with school and writers block but here it is! Finally. I want to say thanks to all of you who have followed and/or favorited this story it means so much. Also, big thanks if you review. Seriously guys, having some review feels AMAZING. So please, please, please review your thoughts and if you think I should change/add anything. Thanks so much again and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are you?" Gray calls out, looking coldly at them.

"How silly of us. We didn't introduce ourselves," Lina smiles. Only her smile seems so empty it makes you shiver.

"It was quite rude of us. We are Black Mark," Her twin brother Norio adds.

"I meant your names," Gray mutters. Great. These guys were nut jobs.

"Sorry but that's classified information. Now, I'm getting bored. Let's hurry up and finish them," The girl with pixie hair looks down at us with a bored, cold look. Do all these people only know bored and cold looks?

Gray whispers to us, "Just defend for now. Let them make the first move. We need to stay cool and not make any rash decisions and wait for the rest of the guild to get here." We all nod.

"You know I always did hate you Stripper," Natsu growls sauntering down the hill and that's when everything went to chaos. As Natsu attacks Gray, Erza went for Juvia, Wendy teamed up with Dani against Levi, the twins went for Gajeel, Lucy went for Ryke, and the small boy against me.

"You have to be ten," I mutter to myself mostly as I look at him. He seems to be enjoying this and seems waiting be he attacks.

"I'm twelve and half," He growls a with a clenched fist.

"You're definitely twelve," My sarcasm getting the better of me and, as I roll my eyes, I can see the hatred in his eyes.

"How old are you thirty?" He mocks as we begin to circle each other.

"Try again."

"Fourty."

"Nope."

"Fifty."

"Now you're just being rude. I'm 17."

"Ew."

"Shut up. Soon you're going to be having voice cracks and crushs on girls and fall in love," He looked repulsed at the thought.

"Screw you old lady," he growled and lunges. I barely dodge his attack. It looks like a shadow. I look at him and he's grinning.

"I'm so going to wipe that grin off your stupid, little face brat."

"I'm not little or a brat!"

"Keep dreaming," I pause for a second before yelling, "Holy Arrows!" It's a big spell but I need take this kid down as fast as I can. But when I look again he's gone and before I can react my leg feels like it's on fire. Literal fire, like it's burning. Screaming with pain I fall to the ground. My leg wasn't on fire but why can I feel the nerves being burned!?

As soon as it started, it stopped, "Do you like my little spells? I've got plenty more of where those came from."

Now I feel like my whole body is on fire. Every single nerve screaming in pain. I can't think about anything else but the pain. It's consuming me. All I can do is scream and pray for it to be over to soon. Who I'm praying to I don't know. I just hope someone hears me.

The burning slowly stops and panting I look up to see the boy sitting watching me, "You're very fun."

"And you're a sadistic, little bastard."

"You need to learn a lesson," I can see the fire behind his eyes. Suddenly, I can feel a whip coming across my back harder and harder and harder. I sob, trying to block it all out. How can a kid be doing this?

Opening my eyes I can see all my friends. Juvia is barely, just barely holding her own. I can see she's about to fall. Gray is out of breath but still fighting. Gajeel is trying to help Levy, who is taking an intense beating of her own, and fight those twins. Ryke was managing but like the rest of us were tired.

"No," I mutter.

"What was that?" The boy asks, not stopping the pain. I felt like my body was on fire, being whipped, and every bone was broken it seems.

"I won't let it end like this. I won't let you hurt my family. I won't let you take Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, or Erza. I won't let you destroy anymore towns. I won't let you hurt anyone every again," I tell him my voice shaking at first but now it's strong and steady. Despite the intense pain I somehow make it up to my feet, "I hope you're ready for my wrath."

For once he looks truly terrified.

"God Slayer-"

* * *

 **Okay, when I was writing this chapter it seemed really long but when I saw the word count I guess it wasn't. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I kinda of had fun writing this chapter before of the fighting. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it gives me more inspirtation! If you like this story please follow and/or favorite. It means so much. Also reveiw. I always, always, _always_ need more feedback. I hope if your in school everything is going good! If you haven't gone back to school good luck!.**

 **I'm currently in school which is why it's hard to upload. Hope you all are wondeful!**

 _ **Emmy805761**_


End file.
